


Oxytocin

by cookieboo



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, reader is totes jealous of Luna rn lol, takes place right after ch 163
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo
Summary: Oxytocin is a hormone secreted by the posterior lobe of the pituitary gland, a pea-sized structure at the base of the brain. It's sometimes known as the "cuddle hormone" or the "love hormone," because it is released when people snuggle up or bond socially.This scene takes place as soon as the Kingdom of Science make peace with Xeno's group! So everyone returns to the shop to celebrate! But once the power team returns, [ f/n ] is in for a surprise.([ f/n ]'s background is based from LITSW!)
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Oxytocin

_ Warning! This fanfiction contains spoilers from Chapter 163 of the manga! Please read with precaution! _

  
  


Ah, there were too many things going on with what was happening. [ f/n ] sat on top of the bar stool as she let her elbow rest on top of the bar counter, her direction turned towards the rowdy group in front of her. 

She had a slight annoyed expression on her face as she reached over to continue drinking what Francois had given her. Gen stood beside her as he chuckled awkwardly, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. The war between the Americans and the Kingdom of Science had come to a close, both parties seizing fire and coming to an agreement by sharing some knowledge to one another. 

But at what cost?

The team that Senku had instructed to infiltrate had successfully completed their task by making amends with Xeno’s team and was able to prevent any more killings. However, once they returned to their ship and witnessed the sheer joy on everyone’s faces, there was one person in particular who seemed  _ new  _ along with the crew. [ f/n ] closes her eyes for a moment as she could vividly recollect what had happened within the past hour. 

_ When the final discussion was disclosed with Xeno and Gen, they finally got onto good terms by shaking each other’s hands. The Kingdom of Science along with the rest of Xeno’s team cheered as weapons were put away and replaced with friendly conversation. The Kingdom of Science had decided to return back to SS Soyuz and relate the good news to the others. But once they returned, they were greeted by a hyper group of people celebrating their victory.  _

_ [ f/n ] was walking alongside Tsukasa and Ukyo, Suika nearly skipping in her step as she could see the ship in front of her. Everyone had gathered around to welcome their return, along with greeting the Americans who had decided to follow them. As [ f/n ] made her way through the crowd, greeting as many people as she could. But there was only one person who she truly wanted to see. Seeing the familiar white haired scientist come into view, her smile brightened as she squeezed her way through the last part of the crowd. She opens her mouth to call out his name but— _

_ “Senku! Come on, eat this parfait with me! I’m even feeding you!” _

_ “Lu-Luna, I’m not really—“ _

_ “Senku..” _

_ Feeling a strange aura coming from behind them, both Senku and the woman who was sitting far close to him slowly cranked their necks towards the source. [ f/n ] stood there with a dark glint in her eye, the sight of her left eye twitching with rage as she crossed her arms over her chest. She averts her eyes to glare at the blonde girl quivering next to him, immediately flinching as soon as they lock eyes.  _

_ She quickly cowers under her gaze and shifts closer to Senku and hides behind him. The simple action caused [ f/n ]’s rage to increase, making everyone on the ship stop their conversation and slightly shiver from the cold chill in the air.  _

_ “Senku..there’s a really scary monster looking at us.” Luna replies as she points a manicured finger towards [ f/n ]’s direction. Everyone on the ship flinched from the sudden name as they all anticipated [ f/n ]’s next move.  _

_ “A monster..you say..” She mumbles in English as she impatiently taps her own arm, uncrossing them from her chest to rest against her sides. She reaches out and takes a hold of Hyoga’s spear, clenching it tightly as she starts making her way towards the two.  _

_ “I can show you what a real monster can look like..” _

_ “[ f-f/n ]-dono, no nO!!” _

_ “[ f/n ]!!” _

_ Tsukasa stepped forward to hold [ f/n ] back, Ryusui and Ukyo standing in front of her as Taiju interfered by grabbing the spear away from her hands. Luna blinks in shock at how many people were stopping her, still hiding behind Senku as the scientist only groans with a small bead of sweat at his brow.  _

_ “[ f/n ]-dono, pl-please don’t hurt her! We just assembled peace!!” _

_ “Ye-Yeah, [ f/n ]!! She was actually the one who saved Senku after he got shot!” _

_ Her movements stopped as she looked at Taiju for a second, shifting her gaze towards the blonde haired girl hiding behind Senku. She immediately flinches from the sudden gaze before [ f/n ] huffs through her nose. She lowers the weapon and calms down, the people that were trying to stop her now letting out a relieved sigh.  _

_ It was all nice and calm as they all were about to head back to what they were doing before, the sound of light chatter filling the awkward silence. However, before anyone could react, [ f/n ] reaches down to her leg strap and grabs the dagger before aggressively throwing it to Luna’s feet. She lets out a startled yelp as she could literally feel her feet graze against the metal that was punctured against the wood, causing her knees to wobble with slight fear as she looked up at [ e/c ] colored eyes.  _

_ Merely looking at her again, she sends her a quick glare before she huffs and walks towards the kitchen storage. Everyone stood there in shock as they watched her leave, Gen chuckling awkwardly before mumbling something to Ukyo and Nikki. After listening to his request, Gen nods before following behind [ f/n ] and leaving the deck to comfort the [ h/c ] haired girl. _

Thus, leads to where the situation is currently at hand. 

Sighing, she puts down the glass as she continues to gaze upon the happy crowd, watching as the others were having their fun towards the casino. [ f/n ] runs her finger along the brim of her glass, Gen looking at her for a moment before taking a seat right beside her. 

“Y’know [ f/n ]-dono, jealousy is something that I didn’t think would suit you.”

“You make me laugh, Gen. What’s your point?” [ f/n ] huffs as she looks towards the dual haired man beside her, a chuckle escaping his lips. Turning around to lean back with the counter behind him, he relaxes into his seat as he rests his hands on his lap.

“I respect you greatly, [ f/n ]-dono, and you know this. But when I saw you express your jealousy just then, it really reminded me that you don’t always have to be mature all the time. You can act your age too.”

[ f/n ] blinks as she stares at him, the mentalist only giving her a smile in return as they both hear the sound of dishware clatter. Francois had returned and had offered the two a glass of water, reaching over to clean another glass. 

“I don’t mean to pry amongst your conversation, Master [ f/n ] and Master Gen. But I do agree with Master Gen’s statement. It was quite refreshing to see a new emotion as such.”

“Francois-san, you too..?”

[ f/n ] sighs as she takes a hold of the glass and takes a few sips before placing it back down. She looks back towards the rowdy group, smiling to herself as she lets her chin rest on her hand once more. Thinking for a moment, she finally rises from her seat and gives her arms a stretch before turning back to look at the others behind her. 

“Thank you for the drinks, Francois-san. I’ll repay your kindness with some desserts.”

“I humbly thank you, Master [ f/n ].”

“As for you, Gen, I’m going to head towards the med bay to check on the equipment. Possibly clean up a few other injuries while I’m at it while we settle ourselves before heading back.”

“As you wish, [ f/n ]-dono.” Both Gen and Francois bow towards her direction as she leads the way. She pushes the door open to make her way towards the med bay, a few others noticing her figure before watching her walk towards a certain direction. Luna watches her, still having her arms wrapped around Senku’s right arm while resting her cheek against it. 

“Y’know there were a lot of people that I saw bowing at her when she came on board, Senku. What does that mean?”

“To who, [ f/n ]?”

Senku peers towards her direction as he pushes her arms away from hers, only for Luna to latch onto him again. Senku merely groans as he leans back in his seat, the girl beside him not letting go this time. Senku starts to think of a simple way to explain, scratching his temple as he continues to watch Chrome talking with Kaseki and Kohaku. He looked towards the others, Ryusui speaking with Tsukasa as Hyoga stood right beside him. 

“Senku?”

“Sorry, [ f/n ]’s position is kind of like..a leader. Like me.”

“Really? She doesn’t seem like it..”

“What makes you think that? She seems like one to me.” Senku scoffs as he sticks his pinky into his ear again. Luna looks up towards his direction and pouts, squeezing his arm closer to her chest to get some sort of acknowledgment from him.

“Don’t tell me that you’re like all those other men, are you!? Fawning over her when you should be fawning over me!”

“Oh please, the only reason why others look at her is because they want what you want from me. But, there are many people who see her the way that I see her..”

“What makes you say that, Senku?”

“You can find out yourself by asking her.” Senku turns to look at Gen who was a few steps away from the two, his hands folded into his sleeves as he slightly bows his head towards the both of them. Luna blinks as she looks at Gen, leaning closer to Senku, who only tried to lean away from any of her touch. 

“Good evening, Luna-san and Senku-chan. I’m asked by [ f/n ]-dono to fetch Luna-san. She wishes to speak with you privately.”

“M-M-Me!?”

Luna blinks in shock as she points to herself with a bead of sweat running down her temple. Gen only smiles in return as she continues to sweat, waiting with anticipation to see if he was actually telling the truth or not. After receiving no other answer, Luna swallows her saliva nervously as she slowly releases herself from Senku’s arm and rises from her seat. She looks over her shoulder in hopes that Senku would comfort her, but the scientist only waves his hand and shouts a ‘don’t die!’ to her. 

The shout only makes her even more nervous, stiffening on the spot as soon as Gen leads her towards the med bay’s front door. Standing off to the side, Gen bows his head slightly as he opens the door for her, Luna following him inside. She looks around the familiar place, until her eyes land on the [ h/c ] haired girl who had her back turned to her. Gen had bowed before her, even when she wasn’t facing him. 

“I’ve returned with Luna-san, [ f/n ]-dono.”

“Thank you, Gen. You can take your leave. I would like to speak with Luna-san alone.”

“As you wish.” Gen eases himself out of the bow as he makes his way towards the door, but not before making eye contact with Luna. She was practically pleading for help but all he did in return was smile and leave the med bay. Luna stood there in shock, looking towards the door as she was left with [ f/n ], the soft clatter of equipment filling in the silence as she hasn’t said a word yet.

_ ‘Oh my gosh, I can barely understand Taiju when he speaks to me. I hope I can respond with enough Japanese!!’ _

“You don’t have to worry about speaking in Japanese, Luna-san. Our conversation won’t last that long.”

[ f/n ] had started in English, still organizing the equipment and placing the box down. Luna listens and lets out a relieved sigh before stiffening on the spot once she turns around to look at her. Finally making eye contact with [ e/c ] colored eyes, she holds her gaze before avoiding her and nervously fumbling with the hem of her dress. 

“Taiju said that you were the one who patched Senku up when he was shot. What kind of injury was it?”

Luna finally looked at her again as she noticed that [ f/n ] was leaning her back against the counter behind her. She continued to fumble with the hem of her dress, breaking eye contact for a moment before facing her again. 

“Th-The..bullet that he was shot with grazed his chest. It didn't affect his heart completely but if it wasn’t for the sack of flour then he probably would’ve died then and there.”

Listening to what she said, [ f/n ] nodded along as she tapped her chin with her free hand. As the [ h/c ] haired girl stood there in silence, Luna took this chance to finally get a look at her and what she wore. She recognized the familiar lion pelt from the long haired fellow who was in charge of their power team, as well as the material that she wore. Her long [ h/c ] colored hair framed her face nicely as it was long enough to reach just above her abdomen. 

_ ‘Man, she’s gorgeous. And she’s my age!? She practically looks older, if anything like the same age as that old man, Stanley!’ _

Luna blinked from her own thoughts, realizing what she had said to herself. Then, she gasps before nibbling on her right thumb, an embarrassed blush coating her cheeks as she turns away to scold herself mentally.

_ ‘OH MY GOD, I CAN’T BELIEVE I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT JUST NOW!! I-I’M PRACTICALLY CHECKING HER OUT!!’ _

“Are you alright, Luna-san?”

Luna quickly looks up from her mental thoughts, [ f/n ] already have moved around to stand beside her with a concerned expression. Noticing how close she is, she quickly backs up with her hands in front of her, looking away with flustered cheeks.

“Ye-Yeah!! I’m totally fine!! Just thinking to myself!”

[ f/n ] nods as she turns to face forward, leaning against the table behind them. Luna glances at her nervously as she fidgets with her fingers, the silence filling the room again. But after finally taking initiative, [ f/n ] exhales softly and starts to speak. 

“When I heard that..Senku was shot, I was afraid. It scares me how he can put his life on the line like that, so many times. That’s why I wanted to be right beside him, in case he needed protection. But he sent me to infiltrate Xeno’s base instead, along with the rest of our strongest soldiers.”

As Luna was listening to her story, it didn’t come to her that her English was so fluent that it seemed like she was speaking with an old friend. Luna nodded along, signifying that she was listening as she also leaned against the table behind her. 

“Even if he was at the brink of death, this isn’t the first time for him, unfortunately. Tsukasa killed him at one point and was dead for nearly 30 minutes.”

“Eh!? How was he resurrected!? IS SENKU A ZOMBIE!?!!”

“No, no!! He’s human, I swear! It’s a little complicated but he had a theory and wanted to test it out. And seeing him alive just confirmed his theory was correct.” [ f/n ] answered with a shrug as Luna looked at the [ h/c ] haired girl with a flabbergasted expression. Noticing the comfortable atmosphere, both women snorted and broke into a giggling mess as they recognized that they were thinking alike. [ f/n ] stole a glance at Luna once more while she was giggling, letting a smile graced her lips. Standing to her full height, she extends her hand towards her as she catches her attention. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you earlier and nearly throwing a dagger at you. I don’t usually let my emotions get to me but..I guess they were built up throughout our whole mission. I didn’t mean to take out on you.”

Luna looks at her and blushes in embarrassment, looking down at her hand and grabbing onto it. [ f/n ] smiles and gently shakes her hand, Luna also follows her with her own smile. 

“And as a fellow doctor, I want to thank you for saving that ridiculous man of a scientist.”

“N-No problem..” Luna replied shyly as she smiled genuinely. As soon as she released her hand, Luna blinked as she looked at the [ h/c ] haired girl with amazement.

“Wait a minute, did you say ‘fellow doctor’?” [ f/n ] nodded as she leaned her side against the table while facing her, crossing her arms over her chest again.

“Allow me to re-introduce myself to you. My name is [ f/n ], medical doctor for the Kingdom of Science. I also take part of the power team as well if there aren’t any patients that need to be tended to.”

Luna continues to look at her with amazement as she places her other hand on her hip. She scratches the back of her neck shyly as she gives her a nervous smile, replying to her introduction.

“M-My name is Luna, smoothest operator. Nice to meet you, [ f/n ].”

Smiling at her reply, [ f/n ] nods as she looks at her for a moment before asking her to help with organizing some of the equipment in the room. Luna decides to help, looking down at the box filled with cloth used for gauze and some medical tape that they had. As they were occupied within the comfortable silence, a question appeared in Luna’s mind as she turned to look towards [ f/n ]’s direction. She was standing by the big brown desk, looking down at a few papers that were attached to a clipboard.

“Hey, [ f/n ]..if I can ask..”

“Mhm?” She responds as she flips through the reports and continues to read. Luna stares at her for a moment before pushing the box away and moving onto the next box. 

“I’ve noticed that there were a lot of people bowing to you when you hopped onto the ship. And they call you a specific name too. Does that mean anything?”

[ f/n ] blinks as she looks up from the reports to look at her figure, Luna still fidgeting with a few things before clearing that box as well. [ f/n ] puckers her lips into a pout as she thinks, wondering how to explain the terms of ‘dono’ and ‘sama’.

“Did you ask Senku about it?”

“Mhm, and he told me to ask you.”

“Of course he would..” [ f/n ] mumbles to herself as she places the clipboard down and rummages through the drawers of the desk. It was silent once more as the [ h/c ] haired girl continued to think of an answer, finally speaking once she thought of something. 

“The specific terms that they use is a form of respect that is gained from the people. In Japan, we always attach some term of title that represents our relationship to each other. So..we don’t normally call each other by our first names unless the other person has given us permission or you’ve known someone for a long time.” [ f/n ] explained as Luna nods along to her answer. She thinks once more, tapping her chin with her free hand as her lips form a pout.

“Then how come I’m allowed to call Senku by his first name? Does that mean he’s comfortable enough with me to be on a first name basis?!”

“No, he just thinks that last names are pointless in this timeline, don’t get your hopes up.”

[ f/n ] immediately shuts her down as she looks down at the papers in front of her. She takes a seat on the large chair, relaxing into it as Luna sulks while resting her head against the box she was organizing. It was silent once more, the sound of shuffling paper and the clatter of glass.

“Wait, then what do others attach to your name? Like when that Gen person was here, he said your name with a weird attachment? Was it ‘dono’? What does that mean?”

“That’s the term that the people had given me, in terms of respect. In English, you can consider it as  _ ‘Master’ _ .” 

[ f/n ] finishes reading the report before looking up to meet Luna’s gaze, her eyes wide as her cheeks were flustered with a dark pink shade. She stops what she was doing and runs up to the desk, stars in her eyes. [ f/n ] then blinks in confusion as she looks at her, a grin on her face.

“So if I ask people to call me ‘Luna-sama’ then they would call me that??!”

“You can try, but I doubt it’s gonna work on everybody. Maybe for some people then..?” [ f/n ] chuckles awkwardly as she puts her hands up to put some space between them. Luna nods as she leans away to try it out herself. But as Luna was about to leave, [ f/n ] calls out to her and catches her attention. The blonde girl looks back and stops within her tracks, waiting for her to speak.

“While you’re on the way out, could you call Senku over to visit the med bay? I would like to check up on his wounds.”

“Don’t worry! I made sure to patch him up well! He’s very obedient when--”

Luna was about to continue her sentence until she could feel the familiar death aura from a few hours ago. She nerely flinches out of her skin when [ f/n ] gives her a kind smile, but the aura around her says otherwise. She takes a hold of a letter opener, running her finger along the sharp end of it as she makes eye contact with her once more.

“I wouldn’t say that in front of me, Luna- _ chan.  _ Luckily we’re in the med bay, no? I can always just heal you whenever I want, hm?”

“Ri-Ri-Right!! So-Sorry [ f/n ]-sama!! I’ll go fetch Senku right away!”

And with that, she ran out of the room. Finally being alone with her thoughts for a moment, she looks down at the papers and sighs. She was grateful for Francois’ reports, thus, she can be updated on Senku’s injury in case they opened up at any point in time. For the moment she was by herself, she let out a tired sigh of just the slight image of Senku and Luna together. 

As she was about to just bury herself into her desk, she hears a faint knock coming from the door and the white haired scientist finally makes his appearance. She looks up from her desk as he gives her his signature smirk, averting her eyes elsewhere as Senku quietly scoffs from the action.

“I’m assuming that you explained the whole ‘dono’ and ‘sama’ thing to Luna earlier. She’s been going up to people and telling them to call her ‘Luna-sama’ with confidence.”

Staying silent, she looks at him for a moment before rising from her chair and taking the clipboard with her. Senku watches her movements as she grabs the stethoscope and pats the table for him to sit on. Sensing the signal, he takes a seat on the table as she moves around to stand behind him, pressing the glass item against his back. 

“Y’know it’s kind of cute when you’re jealous. Too much oxytocin, hm?”

“Just shut up and breathe slowly for me.”

[ f/n ] mumbles her reply as Senku chuckles before doing what he was told. She listens to his heart beat, moving the stethoscope around to hear any sort of difference. After hearing nothing out of the ordinary, she pulls away and looks down at the reports on the clipboard. She makes a few notes before moving in front of him and grabbing a new roll of gauze, for his wounds. She turns around to face him and taps one of his clothes straps, making eye contact with him.

“Remove your shirt so I can change your bandages. It should be time to change them.”

Senku looks at her as he only complies, striping out from his shirt as the blooded bandages are hidden from underneath. Senku can slightly feel the tension in the room himself, starting to feel awkward as [ f/n ] continued to do her job. As the tension grew thicker, Senku decided to speak for a moment to try and break it.

“[ f/n ], you gotta--”

“Y’know, Senku. When Ukyo-kun told me about what happened to you, I’ve never been so mad at myself to leave you alone. Hearing that you got shot scared me..and you know that I couldn’t go through that whole process again..”

[ f/n ] finally confesses as she looks at the scarring wound on his chest. Senku looks down at her as her fingers gently do their work and cover his wound with new bandages, pressing the end firmly before tearing it away from the roll. Looking at where the wound was, she gently runs her fingers against it, the solemn look finally expressing her facial features. 

Senku starts to frown as he reaches forward and takes a hold of her hand, his free hand petting her hair. [ f/n ] then closes her eyes as she leans forward to rest her forehead against his chest, his free arm reaching out and wrapping around her shoulders. 

“You are so reckless..it sometimes pisses me off that you’re still alive.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment or a threat? Because I’m getting vibes from the latter.”

[ f/n ] finally laughs as she makes herself comfortable against his chest, Senku chuckling in response as he weaves his fingers into hers. Enjoying the comfort of finally being in each other’s arms, [ f/n ] calls out his name and Senku looks down once his attention is caught. But as soon as he makes eye contact with [ e/c ] colored eyes, he slightly flinches when she squeezes his hand just a bit  _ too _ tightly for a second.

“So..when were you going to tell me that Luna became your girlfriend?”

“Oi, she’s not! She just wanted to cling herself to me!”

“Uh huh sure..let me just go ask her right now, hm?”

As [ f/n ] turned around, her eyes met with blue ones as she witnessed’ Gen and Luna peering through the window. They quickly hide behind the door, [ f/n ] about to reach over and grab the scalpel that was within distance. But before she could move, Senku reaches out and wraps his arms around her shoulders, holding her in place. He pulls her against his chest and [ f/n ] looks up in confusion, Senku’s cheeks flushed as he reaches out and grabs a hold of her hands. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I know that you’re still mad but don’t be killing anybody as soon as we make peace. I don’t think we can last in another war right now.”

[ f/n ] blinks and calms herself down, lowering her weapon as she leans against his chest. Allowing a blush to coat her cheeks, even just a bit, she gently tickles his arms as they tighten his hold against her. She mumbles a meek apology as Senku genuinely smiles and places a soft kiss on her temple. 

“I’m sorry too, idiot. Now just let me rest and heal me up okay? You know I’ll be here if you’re right by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read the latest chapter for Dr. STONE and I wanted to write a bit of an interaction between Reader and Luna! The ending was kind of forced since I didn't know how to end it properly but I hope that you enjoyed it regardless c:'
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
